Midnight Conversations
by TravelMarvel
Summary: Sophie feels content. But she does have some queries... Fluff and slice-o-life R&R if you wish (Some mature themes)
1. Chapter 1

Sophie's breath dissipated into the night air as she regained consciousness to her surroundings.

"Even though her heartbeat was still fluttering fast, her mind felt calm, the blankets were smooth and warm and the slight breeze coming in through the window was refreshing. Altogether, Sophie felt happy and content. The only slight discomfort she felt was the weight and heat of her husband's body, lying on top of hers. Fingers still entwined from their passion, she clenched her husband's hands.

"Howl," she whispered, "do you mind moving a bit?"

Wordlessly he shifted his body to the side, nestling his face into the crook of her neck, his arm fell around her, pulling her close.

"Are you going off to sleep now?" Sophie asked, a little annoyed. She moved her head to study his handsome features in the soft moonlight. A faint sheen of sweat on his forehead told her of his exertion. She herself felt _exhausted_ – but also invigorated – and there were things she wanted to talk about.

"Eventually, letting out a gentle sigh, Howl opened his eyes; "sorry darling," he propped his elbow on the pillow and rested his head on his hand, looking lovingly at her, "I was just recovering... tonight was so special, _you_ are so very special," he kissed her gently. Sophie noted how slow it felt compared to the fervent ones they had exchanged just moments before. He drew back.

"How are you feeling? You must be cold. Shall I get your night things from off the floor?"

"No, don't move. There's plenty of warmth between us... but perhaps," she had a thought of someone bursting in in the morning and finding them indecent. Michael, Calcifer, _her mother_. She relayed this to him.

Howl laughed. "I sincerely doubt someone would be dull enough to burst in on newlyweds the morning after, Sophie," he said.

Sophie blushed (definitely not for the first time that night) and drew the covers up to her chin. "Well how am I to know how everything goes? Its my first time after all."

"So you kept saying so nervously before," Howl grinned deviously, "how did it go, all things considered? I was nervous too you know. But I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

"Well, I can say you were wonderfully patient for once in your life. But were you _really_ nervous? I thought that was just you being gentlemanly – making me feel easier about it and all. No, I don't believe you. Think about your _history_ with women. And that's just what I wanted to ask to you about-."

"Oh no. You're not going to use _tonight_ to interrogate me about my skirt-chasing days. Pinning me down like that, knowing full well that while I am so enraptured, I'll have no choice but to see to your every whim and answer all your questions..." he moved to kiss her again.

Sophie pulled back. " _Exactly how many women, Howell Jenkins_?" Sophie's whispers were soft but laced with powerful magic that made them demanding.

"It's not nearly as bad as you think. Honestly, Michael blew the whole thing up," said Howl. He embraced her, running his warm hands across her stomach, "I'm so glad you're feeling well, my darling… Just think of it Sophie – perhaps a _child_ …"

Sophie emitted a moan from her husband's caresses, but a crease appeared on her brow. She slid her hands over her husband's, stopping his administrations. "I can barely believe it really," said Sophie, "I'm excited. But, I know that these things take time."

"Yes," said Howl gently, noting her seriousness, "it may sometimes take a couple of tries, but-," he smoothed her own hands comfortingly over her stomach, "I think, we can trust everything to work out at the right place and time."

"Mm…" Sophie wrapped her arms around his middle and snuggled down in the bed to rest her cheek against his bare chest. She tried to focus on the sound of his heartbeat. Just then she wanted to hide away from the world above the bedcovers. In such an intimate and literally naked situation, she was battling with all her harboured anxieties. Recently married, and just turned twenty, Sophie wondered how she'd do as a _wife_ let alone a _mother_. Howl may be childish, but when push came to shove his maturity showed. He was twenty-nine after all… _roughly_. Howl had been sketchy about his precise age. But that's the age Sophie had guessed considering the way he had went on about it when he proposed (naturally handsome and be-spelled Howl could easily pass as twenty-five). Just from tonight's proceedings, Sophie could see how much more experience her husband had than her with certain aspects of life. She remembered how good he was with kids; with Michael and his niece and nephew. She knew he'd make a great father. She herself could barely remember holding her sister's when they were babies…

"How are you going, under there," said Howl lifting the blanket; cool air streamed into the space.

Sophie put her mind off her own tumultuous thoughts by admonishing him, "you never answered my question."

"Wha-? Oh, you remembered," Howl sat up a bit on the pillows; " _alright_ if you really must know…" he started going over a list in his head, counting his fingers absently.

"Did you just count through _ten_ , already?" said Sophie in astonishment.

"Okay. I think there was twenty-something all up," he looked at her expression and cringed, " _since_ high school, this is including my former life in Wales. Look Sophie, I can't say I'm proud of it. I _was_ heartless but it was still disgusting behaviour. I have since reformed, obviously."

"Well, at least now I can put my imagination at rest."

"Ugh, trust you to bring up something so awkward _tonight_ of all nights."

"I love seeing you squirm, but I can't say I would want you to be _totally_ uncomfortable," said Sophie smirking, her worries forgotten for the moment.

"Ah?" Howl's breath hitched as he felt her lips brush over his. She had shuffled on top of him now. He positioned his hands on her body, "so, I take it you've tired of our midnight conversations Mrs Pendragon?"

"Yes, I have," said Sophie, putting her hands through his hair as she kissed him fully.

By TravelMarvel


	2. David Bowie Tribute RIP

"There's a Fire Demon Waiting in the Sky

"Are you _sure_ it's not magic."

Sophie picked up one of the silver discs and moved it into the light. A spectrum of pinks and greens sparkled into her eyes.

"It's not magic, it's technology. It's called a CD or compact disc…" Howell watched his girlfriend squinting through the blinding colours. "Anyway love, I won't go into the details. In short, it's a way of playing music."

"Music from Wales?" she said sceptically.

"Yeah… You just put it in the player like so, and press play."

 _Didn't know what time it was and the lights were low_  
 _I leaned back on my radio_  
 _Some cat was layin' down some rock 'n' roll 'lotta soul,_  
 _he said_

 ** _NOTES_**

I found this really old unfinished fanfic where I had Howell introducing Sophie to David Bowie (since Howell is from the 80's etc it was very fitting. And I do believe Howell would of been influenced and a big fan of Bowie's eccentric and elegant fashions and styles.) Idk. I'll just put it up as a sort of tribute on chapters to my other HMC work. I did want to finish it but never got the time. Now Bowie. Bowie has been an integral part of my life. He gave me _magic_. I had been waiting for the release of Blackstar since last year with bated breath. And the songs as they came out one by one were brilliant. As were the clips. Bowie is an artist. And so caring to his fans with this final gift I am so thankful. So thankful I was there on the way to experience magic and the big reveal (like a 'prestige'?). Of the realisation of what Lazarus was. Watching it the day before his birthday. I was transfixed but confused by the imagery. And in his passing. The realisation and understanding that entered my very gut and soul. I have never felt that way. Never experienced art like that. Truly amazing. I knew Bowie was amazing. But I did not know he was THIS amazing. Turning his death into a transcendent artwork. RIP David. You were and will continue to be a true Hero and Legend to many.


End file.
